Sunburn
by livingdeadgirl
Summary: Stephanie McMahon gets a sunburn and Shawn Michaels helps her out. The ultimate ShawnSteph shipper strikes again! Mwhahah!


Title: Sunburn

Author: Kora

E-mail: KrazyKora@aol.com or WinterViolet24@aol.com

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment. 

Author's Notes: Every now and then you just have to do a cute little one shot…this is one of those times. This is a short, summery piece of fluff that I thought up thanks to (duh!) it currently being summer! Anyway the idea was just too good to pass up and who else to feature in it than my fave couple? Now, sit back, and enjoy the summer heat.

------------------------------

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…"

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry, I'm trying to be careful."

Stephanie merely moaned as her (god, it was still kind of funny to call him this) boyfriend, Shawn Michaels, moved her delicately over to the couch in her apartment. All she wore was a skimpy bikini and at any other time, such an outfit would lead them to very hot, sexy actions. But at this particular moment, it was not at all sexy but, truth be told, it was hot.

Her skin was hot.

Scorched in fact.

She was red from head to toe, completely sunburned to a crisp.

Shawn, on the other hand, was merely a lightly toasted tan and therefore was not suffering any discomfort whatsoever. Still, his face was strained in sympathetic pain for Stephanie, who he helped to lie down. She hissed and moaned as she made herself comfortable, lying on her stomach, her angry red back facing him.

She propped her head on her elbows and looked to one side. Shawn sat before her on the floor crossed legged, his right hand reaching out to gently stroke down her scalp, playing with her hair.

"God, I hurt all over," she whimpered.

"I know, princess, and I am so, so sorry. But I told you not to lay out for so long…"

"I can't help that I fell asleep, Shawn!"

"I know, I know and I was in the water so I never noticed….Jesus, you look like a tomato!" The end of this sentence was dissolved by chuckles and Stephanie pouted at him. Yet she too could feel the corners of her lips perk up slightly. She currently did look an awful lot like the fruit. 

Especially since she felt so bloated all over, her skin stinging in every nook and cranny. She could only imagine what the skin under her suit looked like. Probably as white as cream, she couldn't help but point this fact out.

"I guess I'm a tomato with whipped topping beneath the 'skin', huh?"

"Hmm? Oh, you mean the suit? Yeah, I imagine when I take that off we'll see quite a contrast in skin tones."

"Just great, I'm going to be all stripy," she complained.

"Hey, I was the one who suggested you sunbathe with the suit off so don't blame me." He chuckled again.

Stephanie narrowed her eyes at him, "Yeah, sure, take off my bikini, I bet _that_ would have gone over at the beach. I would have become _real_ popular, and here I thought you were the kind who didn't like to share, the jealous type."

"True, I don't like people looking at what's mine but if you hadn't been wearing that suit I probably wouldn't have spent as much time in the water as I did."

"Shhhhawwwn!" She whined, her blue eyes squeezing shut.

"Okay, okay, shh, shh, I'm sorry, okay? I don't mean to tease. I know you don't feel good. You want me to get you anything?"

She opened her eyes again, eyebrows droopy, "Mmm, an aspirin?"

Shawn eased forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "Sure, anything you want, princess."

He got to his feet and she could hear him walking off, she called after him, "And some water. Ice, cold water….and turn up the air conditioning. Oh! OH! OH! And aloe vera! _Please_ get me some aloe vera!"

"Anything you want, princess!" he called out and she smiled against the cushions of the couch. Shawn was so sweet to her, especially now. She didn't know why, but she was still surprised by how understanding he could be at times, how compliant. 

Before they had gotten involved she had always envisioned him as the self-absorbed type. She had imagined this was why he had been through so many women, why he had never really committed himself to one. She had figured, from his point of view, that getting deeply involved with a woman would just be a hassle he would rather not deal with. Better not to get tied down, entangled in relationship strings. But instead he was surprisingly the opposite, at least, he was when it came to her.

She could hear him moving about and suddenly she moaned, shifting on the couch restlessly. Shawn heard her and called out, "You okay, baby?"

"Yeah, just thinking," she replied loudly.

"About the sunburn? I know it's hard to get your mind off it, Stephanie, but you're going to have to try, you just keep thinking about how much it hurts and how hot you are and it's just going to get worse."

He was right about that, but not in the way he was thinking. No, she was very far from thinking about the heat and pain her sunburn caused her and instead was thinking about the heat and not pain, but ache, thoughts of him were causing her. She could vaguely recall the night before they had gone to the beach. They had been here, in this very apartment and she, ironically enough, had been modeling this new bikini for him.

He had given her rather rave reviews. His positive feedback culminating with her in his arms, in her bed. She moaned again, shifting once more as her belly tightened. How could she possibly be getting turned on now? She was burned all over for Christ's sake!

Nevertheless, her thoughts kept going over last night's actions and her memories were heating her insides more hotly than even her skin felt. She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath, trying to relax herself. 

But closing her eyes only allowed her mind to wander. She could see Shawn as he was, those beautiful eyes, perfect, kissable lips, and those work roughened hands that felt so good on her skin. She could remember combing her fingers through his thick, long mane of hair, the silky feel of it and his body…so strong and amazing against her own.

Her body was responding to the thoughts, the aching inside growing more insistent and even worse, growing deeper and more powerful inside. She shifted a few more times, as much as her sunburned skin would allow, her body fighting between being aroused and being in pain. Different sensations kept shooting through her body, some pleasurable and others hurtful. At last Shawn returned and rested beside her again as he had before.

He fed her the aspirin and she lifted herself enough to sip down the cool water. She looked lovingly at the aloe vera and Shawn saw such raw desire in his eyes that he couldn't help but laugh, "Desperate for some relief , my sunkissed beauty?"

Stephanie merely nodded, all other words trapped in her throat. Shawn sighed and popped the cap to the aloe vera, turning the bottle upside down above her back and squirting out a liberal amount, the moment the cool substance hit her back, Stephanie shrieked in pleasure, the relief immeasurable.

Shawn laughed again and made sure to coat his own hands well before running them up and down her back, his fingers moving in tender, teasing circles along her flesh. She shivered and moaned, arching her back into the touch. Shawn kept massaging at the skin and each time he added more of the magical aloe her cries grew louder and more desperate.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…uhhhhhhhhhhhhh…ahhhhhhhhhh…ohhhhhhhhhhh." Stephanie drew out over and over and in such salacious tones that Shawn cleared his throat, shifting himself now slightly, remarking huskily, "Can we maybe do this without the orgasm noises? It's…um…affecting me."

Stephanie laughed lazily, "You're affected? You should imagine how I feel right now, god, this is heaven. Feels so….mmm…delicious…what you're doing to me."

"Uh, Steph? Not helping." Shawn muttered and with one hand tugged self distractedly at his pants, adjusting himself.

Stephanie caught this and let out another laugh, this one rich with amusement, "Sorry."

"S'okay. Just wish you weren't sunburned right now."

"Me too…I'm sorta….I don't know…in the mood."

A whimper. An actual whimper, escaped Shawn and he bit his bottom lip. His deft fingers worked to untie her bikini top and remove it. He tried to focus on the pale skin it exposed, use that to bounce back with humor but untying the string and essentially removing clothes only seemed to worsen his condition. 

Stephanie too, who now closed her eyes, almost wanted to turn her head away as if to somehow escape him and the want he was causing to arise in her. She felt like any second she'd begin panting with lust. She tried to change the subject, remarking, "What an odd time to feel this way, huh?"

"Yeah," Shawn remarked, his voice thick and deep. His mind was unable to think currently as he looked at the bottom of her suit, wondering if he should removed that as well.

"You'd think after last night we'd be…well…you know, abated."

"Yeah," Shawn said.

"You're becoming monosyllabic on me, Shawn. That's always a bad sign."

Shawn shook his head, knowing she was right, and tried to force himself to think, "I know but….when it comes to you it's like…I'm never abated. I always want more. So much more," he licked his lips again, "Do you…do you want me to remove the bottoms?"

Stephanie was torn. She wanted to get the aloe vera everywhere and the good lord knew clothes were only making her discomfort worse, it made her feel itchy and sticky, not to mention the material seemed to pinch now at the sensitive burned skin but also that pain kept her grounded, level. 

She felt that without it she'd just float off. Not to mention she'd be naked. Naked and oh so wanting. And there was not a thing she could do about it, unless she wanted to cause herself extreme pain. God, she hated being sunburned!

Finally she gave in, shrugging, "Okay, but….but try not to let your mind wander."

"It's not my mind you should be worried about," Shawn assured her, "But my hands."

Stephanie moaned again and she locked passion-glazed eyes on Shawn's. He looked at her and she could see the craving in his gaze as he eased forward again and caught her in a sweet kiss. His mouth working gently to part her lips, tongue divulging inside, darting here and there.

When he drew away she let out another dreamy sigh and relaxed, a smile taking her face. She looked as satisfied as a cat that had caught the canary and he could almost imagine her purring as he chuckled darkly, "You feeling any better, princess?"

"Mmm, tons. The aloe's kicking in and so's the air. I feel…cool."

"Well good, but I'm about ready to heat you up again," Shawn promised and she could feel his fingertips lightly on her hips as they began to curl under the hemline of her bikini bottoms.

Stephanie couldn't help but giggle, "You think this is bad…wait until I flip over and you have to get the other side!"

The look Shawn gave her at that recently un-thought of piece of news was priceless and she laughed, even as she knew that once she did flip over it would be torturous for her as well. Shawn shook his head and once again emphasized whole heartedly, "I SO wish you weren't sunburned right now."

She sighed, "Me too, honey, me too." 


End file.
